1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to driver license checking systems and more particularly pertains to a new driver identification system for verifying that a driver of the vehicle has insurance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of driver license checking systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,072 describes a system for providing information on a driver license of the user and using that information to determine the qualification of the user to drive the vehicle. Another type of driver license checking system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,377 having a system that uses a key switch or a magnetically coded card for activating a latching solenoid valve to either enable or disable the vehicle. Another type of driver license checking system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,753 having a driver""s license having a readable magnetic tape having pertinent information relating to the driver. Another type of driver license checking system is U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,551 having a card reader for receiving a coded identification card for relaying information that is compared a pre-loaded code for starting the vehicle. Another type of driver license checking system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,752 having a ignition system for interrupting the power to the spark plugs when the security device is breached.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features allowing for a convenient way to change codes with out the need to completely reprogram the system and confirming that a driver is insured.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by reading information from an identification strip of a card member received from the insurance agency and comparing that information to a code entered by the driver.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new driver identification system that eases enforcement of insurance requirements by only allowing insured drivers to operate the vehicle.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new driver identification system that deters theft of the vehicle in that thief has to end correct code to be able to start the vehicle.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a scanner assembly being designed for operationally coupling to the ignition system of the vehicle whereby the scanner assembly selectively disables the ignition system of the vehicle. The scanner assembly has a housing. The housing is designed for coupling to a dashboard of the vehicle whereby the scanner assembly is accessible by the driver. A card member has an identification strip. The identification strip is positioned on a face of the card member. The card member is selectively insertable into the housing of the scanner assembly whereby the identification strip of the card member is read by a scanning unit of the scanner assembly. The identification strip is designed for identifying the driver of the vehicle when the identification strip is read by the scanning unit of the scanner assembly whereby the scanner assembly enables the ignition system of the vehicle for permitting the vehicle to be started.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.